Pienso en ti
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Una canción que no ha dejado de cantar. Los labios del pelirrojo continúan susurrando aquella mientras mira al samurái frente a él. No te preocupes, porque estaré bien… [LaviYuu] -spoiler-


Hii, Kana aquí~

El segundo fanfic que hago y nuevamente es la misma razón por la que hice el primero. **Le dedico el shot a mi amore** asdasdasdasdasd quien rolea a Lavi, lo hace tan lindo que me enamoré de esta pareja y pasó a ser mi OTP 3

Muchas gracias por leer esto, es importante para mí -igual para ella-.

**No sé si ustedes acostumbren a leer mientras escuchan música, yo para escribir lo hago. Por eso mismo, les dejo el link para que escuchen la canción mientras leen. Sería bueno -que si no saben inglés o no lo entienden del todo-, leyeran primero la letra de la canción misma.**

Gone away by SafetySuit

[Los personajes pertenecen a _**Katsura Hoshino**_

Inspirado en la canción:_ Gone away_ de **_SafetySuit_**]

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>

"_I think about life, and oh, how it changes so fast…", _susurró mirando la nieve caer. La lánguida mirada observaba a través de un cristal apañado por el frío. Cruzó el orbe y cayó la atención sobre el peliazul que estaba sentado en un rincón con aquella posición de samurái. Esos ojos azules se levantaron en busca de la mirada esmeralda, se vieron; el pelirrojo sintió el corazón temblarle. Aquella sonrisa suave; casi dulce, casi arrogante, qué hermosa era.

"_And, oh, how it's so hard to last here…", _murmuró y una lágrima surgió de su orbe verde. Su mente estaba jugándole bromas pesadas, porque aquél no estaba allí. Esa imagen fue desvaneciéndose por lo cual el Bookman Jr. sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa; _"...waiting for something to give...", _dijo en sus pensamientos volviendo a ver los copos caer.

–Es hora de irnos –escuchó, a lo que dirigió la mirada al anciano. Aquel hombre podía leer ese ojo esmeralda, sabía que el muchacho aún era demasiado joven pero en tiempos de guerra él no podía quedarse con esos pensamientos-, Lavi –volvió a llamarle con aquel nombre, aquel último que le pidió el chico usar. No comprendía del porqué, el pelirrojo no deseó hablar más del asunto.

–Lo sé –se puso de pie abandonando el asiento. Acomodó su bufanda, la tela estaba ya gastada, no la quería cambiar, era lo poco que le quedaba con _su _fragancia. Cubrió su nariz con ella y se dispuso a salir– _"_... _I think about time, a luxury so hard to find..."_

–¿Qué es eso?

–Algo que escuché –dijo suave sin mirarle.

Las explosiones cada vez se hicieron más sonoras, más visibles. La cabaña silenciosa, la atmósfera fría, todo fue dejado atrás. Olor a carroña, olor a pólvora. Observó desde una montaña hecha de nieve. Paseó la mirada analizando la situación, los presentes. _"… And I just can't figure out why I wasted it all here without you…" _divagaron sus labios para expresar luego: _Te encontré, Yuu._

Su cuerpo corrió antes de recibir una orden. Anhelo, qué palabra tan perfecta y que le calzaba. El martillo se enterró en el blanco suelo y al descender a donde estaba el otro le brindó una sonrisa.

–Te has vuelto un general, Yuu, siempre supe que serías el primero –el samurái frunció el ceño, Lavi siempre supo que aquellos ojos iban a recibirlo de ese modo, Kanda Yuu odiaba a los traidores–. ¿Estás enfadado porque no te envié una carta o... –la _mugen_ cortó parte de sus ropas negras deteniendo su charla. Era algo difícil de sobrellevar aunque ya se había hecho a la idea de que así sucedería.

El pelirrojo levantó el ojo y se encontró con los orbes azules. El japonés lo miraba, lo veía. Los labios parecieron haber leído esa mirada y musitaron _"But I'll be fine, and oh, don't you worry"_; Kanda fue directo a él, a lo que Lavi simplemente se hizo a un lado.

–Deja de jugar, Lavi, él va enserio –dijo el anciano mientras se ponía a un costado para ayudarlo.

–Ya lo sé, él siempre ha sido serio en estas cosas –expresó apacible, calmo. Su habilidad no era como la del fiero samurái, sabía de la desventaja que poseía: sus sentimientos.

No despreciaba ni minimizaba el amor que quizás Yuu tuvo alguna vez por él, pero sabía que aquel chico era frío, calculador y cuando fuera necesario, se desharía de lo que le atase. Además... _"Él no sabe sobre mí realmente"_, pensó haciendo crecer el martillo.

–Panda –habló el muchacho de cabellos carmín y mirándole abatido susurró–, deja que pelee con él, no intervengas.

Los ojos secos por la edad se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿estaba despidiéndose? _"¡LAVI!"_ quiso detenerle pero el chico avanzó con velocidad seguido del peliazul. El _Bookman_ miró cómo se marchaba, no iba a detenerlo, si era eso lo que él deseaba lo dejaría.

–¿Sabes, Yuu? Hace unos días escuché una canción –expresó con una voz casi animada, casi decaída. Se detuvo lo que hizo al otro imitarle. Una distancia prudente había entre ellos, Lavi miró aquel camino que iba directo al samurái- _"...see I'm in a hurry to be... __Gone away awhile, tell me all the things that I… I'll be missing here in this old life, man, cause I just don't know"_ –entonó con una voz suave, atorciopelada. Clavó el martillo en la nieve pálida y suspiró- Te extrañé... aunque no lo llegues a creer yo...

–¿Crees que no sé sobre ustedes? –detuvo la cháchara del otro, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro– Los _Bookman's_, leí todo sobre ustedes, el ser general te da ciertos privilegios... Y no, no lo hice por ti, fue para estar preparado –añadió al ver que la mirada verde adquiría un extraño brillo– ¿Eso eres, no? Un _Bookman_, "Lavi" tampoco es tu verdadero nombre –sus ojos parecieron más crueles. No. Se encontraban dolidos. Aún albergaba ese amor por él, sin embargo, tenía un deber… ¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso?

–No sabía que era tan popular –expresó en burla. Sosteniéndole la mirada oscurecida. No poseía un nombre, era cierto, pero adoptó uno en especial, uno con el cual podría siempre estar conectado al samurái–. Siempre seré Lavi –musitó sin ser escuchado.

El pelirrojo miró el suelo. Blanco perfecto. Las pisadas se iban ocultando con el caer de la nieve, quizás habría una tormenta luego de esa pelea. Cómo deseaba estar en sus brazos cuando eso sucediera… Lo deseaba tanto. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Sus manos fueron levantándose a la vez que los pasos ajenos se aproximaron hacia él.

Yuu se había preparado. Aquella _mugen_ fue activada y, antes de ir contra el _Bookman Jr.,_ sus ojos lograron ver aquella sonrisa. La sonrisa casi alegre, casi triste. Sus pasos no pudieron detenerse a pesar de ello… no pudieron. La _katana _estaba señalando contra aquel cuerpo cuyos brazos abiertos lo esperaban. Kanda apretó los dientes bajando la mirada. Nunca antes deseó tanto fallar.

"…_Oh don't you worry… Cause I'll be fine, see I'm in a hurry to be gone away awhile…"_

–Qué egoísta eres… siempre ha sido a tu modo, conejo idiota.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Un final incierto, casi abierto. No sé si fue de su agrado pero espero les mueva los sentimientos.<p>

Dejarme un review~


End file.
